Double Surprise
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of Horatio's thoughts. Calleigh and Horatio both have some news that will change their future together.


_**Athours Note : **_Special thanks to Bola, who helped me see some of the gramatical errors in my ways.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**Double surprise.**

Calleigh sat in a toilet stall at work looking at a pregnancy test. It was positive. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant and she that always had been so careful when it came like this.

_**What was she going to do now?**_

This sucked. Well, she had always wanted daughter, but this was just not the right time since she just had been promoted to Lieutenant, which she loved since it meant that she had more responsibility.

Calleigh looked at the clock, she had been in there for half an hour and people was probably starting to wonder where she was, but she couldn't bring her self to get out.

Calleigh just sat there with her eyes closed, thinking about Horatio. They had been together for a year now. Gosh, had it really been that long since that day at the hospital.

She remembered how Horatio had told her that he had been sitting by her bedside every day, which she later found out was actually true. Sweet, kind Horatio, he had swept her of her feet years ago. And she knew he would be thrilled he would be when she told him that he was going to be a dad. She throwed the test in the garbage, sighed and left the bathroom.

* * *

Horatio, Ryan and Eric were sitting in Horatios office talking, when Horatio said, "Guys, you got to see something."

He opened the desk drawer and took out a ring with a heart shaped diamond.

"Wow, nice one," said Ryan and smiled.

"So do you really think she is ready to settle down?" Eric asked and smiled warmly at him.

"I really hope so," Horatio said dreamily.

Eric and Ryan laughed and Ryan said, "I really hope she says yes then."

"Oh, she will, trust me on this one," said Eric.

"But now you two have to get back to work, before she comes in here and yells because she can't find you," Horatio joked.

"Oh, but you are right, Calli is a strict boss, come on Ryan, lets go," Eric said. Then they got up and left. Horatio looked at the ring once more before he put it backs in his drawer. Now he just have to find out when and where to propose.

* * *

Calleigh stood down at the gun range, ready to test fire a gun when she realized that it might not be a good idea for the baby's sake because of the sound.

"Oh crap," she said and put the gun down. She sat down by her desk and started to think back on the first time she meet Horatio.

She was a little over 20 and she had felt nervous and a bit shy, but she figured it would be better to be a bit early than a bit late. So she just knocked on Horatios door. He had shouted that she could come in and she did. He looked different than she thought. He was nicely dressed in a grey suit. His hair was red like fire and his blue eyes looked both kind and angry at the same time, but that didn't scare her at all.

Horatio had asked her if the rumors about her were true, and she answered honestly that they were. She was after all her father's daughter and he had taught her well, like she would do with her own son or daughter.

And when he had asked her to take a part and out together the three guns, she had almost started to laugh. But she did as he said, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was impressed, which had pleased her. And it also pleased her even more that he trusted her enough to let her start at once spite her age, but she knew herself that she was smarter than most girls even back then. It meant a lot to her that Horatio trusted her so much from the first day they met.

She thought about him and smiled, noone understood her like he did. She lifted the gun up again and thought that the baby might as well get used to the sound of the gun since that was her work and she was going to bring it her the minute he or she was born. She smiled by the thought of it and fired the gun.

* * *

Horatio entered Calleighs firearms lab and asked, "My lady, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, honey, what is it?" Calleigh asked and kissed him softly, glad that he had stopped by.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he asked.

Calleigh thought for a minute and said, "Work, but other than that nothing, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about taking you out for dinner, since it has been a while since last time," Horatio said and looked hopefully at her.

"Sure, I would love that, but right now I have to work, so I'll see you later," she said.

He nodded before kissed her goodbye and left.

As he went back to his office he couldn't help to think that something looked different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook it off, it was probably nothing.

* * *

Calleigh looked at the clock on her laptop, it was eight. She sighed and then her eyes wandered over to the pictures she had on her desk. The first was one of her, Eric, Natalia and Ryan that Horatio had taken at a barbeque party earlier that year.

The second was of her and Horatio sitting at the beach. It had been taken by a man that was there with his family.

The third was one of Eric and Speddle at the lab taken a few days after Eric had started working there, they were playing with some test tubes, she had taken it.

The last one was of her and Horatio in the lab, Speddle had taken it a couple of days after she started. It seemed like ages ago.

Then her mind wandered over to Speddle and how he died. She still remembered how Horatio had called her and how she arrived at the scene, it was like a bad dream. Horatio was sitting there completely crushed beside Speddle's body. It broke her heart to see him like that. She managed to hold her tears back until she came back to the lab to appear strong. But when she looked at Speddle's gun she completely fell apart, it was just too much.

Calleigh remembered how she had stood by Horatios side through it all, how she had managed to keep it together for him, but also how much she cried when she finally were alone, because of guilt of that she maybe she could have prevented it from happening and because of the loss of one of her best friends.

And then she thought of how detective Hagen died. She still couldn't believe that he had shoot him self in her lab, more or less in front of her. He was really the nicest guy, but he wanted to controll everything and she couldn't live with a man like that. Right afterwards she had felt guilty and sad because the thought that she could have prevented it. To go on after that was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She felt so sad and alone for a long time, luckily she had gotten professional help that made her see that these two things was nothing she could have done about and that it wasn't her fault at all. But she felt like she had to go through it all alone, that noone supported her when she needed it the most. Specially after Hagen's death. Why Horatio hadn't been there for her after that she would probably never know. She sighed.

Then it was the death of Marisol, once again she had supported Horatio through the sorrow and pain. It was also at that time she finally realized her strong feelings for him. But she didn't act on them, so she ended up between Eric and Jake instead. A total disaster. She sighed again. She could not believe that she had let her self fell for Jakes badboystyle again. She was so glad that it was over. Now they was just good friends, nothing more.

Calleigh looked at the pictures of her and Horatio again and smiled. She couldn't wait to get home to him, but first there was more work to do. She sighed again and continued.

* * *

Horatio woke up early the next morning and found Calleigh sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful. He had fallen asleep before she had gotten home the night before. He just lay there still watching her and thinking "My darling, I could lay like this forever just watching you". Then he looked at the time, it was time to get to work. He walked as quiet he could to the bathroom to take a shower and the got dressed trying not to wake her, but without luck. Calleigh looked at him with sleepy eyes and asked, "What's the time?"

"Somewhere between six and seven. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. When did you come home last night?" he asked.

"Sometime between two and three, there is just so much to do. And I'm just so tired, I wish I could take the night off, but I can't. Oh well, I may as well get up since I'm awake," she said.

Horatio looked at her, she looked really tired, and he felt sorry for her so he said, "Sure you don't want to take the day off, I'm sure we can manage without you for a day."

"That's sweet of you, but no," she said and kissed him softly.

"Ok, but I have to go, see you at work," he replied and left.

* * *

Calleigh got up, but suddenly she felt sick so she went to the bathroom and puked her guts out. Afterwards she sat down at the bathroom floor with her head in her hands. This was not how she wanted this to happen, they weren't even married yet. She felt so confused. She tried to think of herself as a mother, but couldn't. She worked day and night, how was she going to manage to take care of a baby at the same time.

"Calleigh, pull your self together, wimen do this every day, and at least you're not alone," she thought. She though of Horatio, he was going to be a great dad. She had seen how great he was with Madison and Ray Jr each time they were together. And even Kyle, his soon that he hadn't known about until recently, but then last year they had managed to get to know each other better and it was obviously working. He was a though kid, but Horatio knew how to handle him. She smiled to her self. Then she got dressed and went to work.

* * *

Natalia stopped by Horatios office around ten and asked, "Horatio, do you know where Calli is?"

"No, but she should be around here somewhere since I saw her come in earlier. Have you checked her lab, her office and the ladies room?" asked Horatio.

"Oh, I knew I had forgotten a place, thanks H," Natalia said and disappeared again. Horatio just shook his head, smiled and continued working again.

Natalia went into the ladies room where she heard someone throwing up and asked, "Calleigh is that you?"

"Yes," she heard Calleigh's voice said and the toiled flushed and Calleigh came out looking very pale.

"Are you ok?" Natalia asked concerned since it was not like Calleigh to be sick.

"Just a little morning sickness other than that I'm fine," Calleigh said, still feeling a bit under the weather.

"Morning sickness," Natalia said and used a couple of seconds to put the bits together "Calleigh, are you pregnant, I thought you were on the pill".

"I am. I mean I was, but somehow I still ended up pregnant," Calleigh said.

"Somehow and somehow, you know as well as I that those things aren't 100 %. Congratulations, I can't wait to tell Eric and Ryan, they will be so exited. Imagine that a real csi baby, that's so cute," Natalia said happily and gave Calleigh a big hug.

"Now, you can't tell'em. I haven't even gotten the chance to tell Horatio, yet, please don't tell'em," Calleigh begged. She didn't want Horatio to find out he was going to be a father through rumors at the lab.

"OK, I won't, but when are you going to tell Horatio?" Natalia asked curiously.

"He has asked me out me out for dinner tonight so I will tell him then," Calleigh said and smiled tiredly.

"OK, but what I was really coming her for was the bulletcomperason, is it ready?" Natalia asked.

"Of course, come on," Calleigh said and they walked together to the lab.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Natalia came back to the DNAlab smiling. She was so happy for Calleigh and Horatio. Ryan and Eric saw her smile and Ryan asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"I just heard the most wonderful news about Calleigh and H and I'm so happy for them," Natalia said.

"So Horatio told you he was going to propose to her tonight?" Ryan said.

"Ryan, you big, stupid log, you promised to keep your mouth shut about that," Eric said in a annoyed tone.

"You're kidding," Natalia said.

"No, but you didn't know that, so what have you heard?" asked Ryan.

"I promised Calleigh I wouldn't tell so I won't, but it is good I promise. So have you two seen the ring?" Natalia asked and smiled secretly.

"Yes, it is beautiful, I can't wait to see it on her tomorrow," Eric said.

Then they put the subject aside and started to work.

* * *

Calleigh met Horatio in front of the restaurant the same night. He looked at Calleigh. She had on the black skirt and that black top she knew he loved.

He looked at her, smiled and said, "Lieutenant, may I say you look very beautiful this evening."

She blushed lightly and said, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

Horatio had on a grey suit with a blue shirt. He took her arm and said, "Shall we?"

She nodded and they went inside and sat down.

He looked at her and asked, "What kind of vine do you want dear?"  
"Actually would you mind if I took a glass of lemonade instead of vine?" she asked.

He looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything other than "Not at all, whatever you wish my dear".

Calleigh smiled thankfully at him, then the waiter came and they ordered. By the time the food arrived Calleigh felt like she was starving, but as the civilized person she was she controlled her urges to eat the food within a minute and just ate at the same speed as Horatio. When they were done, she was still hungry, but she didn't say anything.

Calleigh noticed that Horatio looked restless and nervous, but she couldn't figure out why.

Since they were done eating eating and Horatio had paid the bill, he said, "Would you mind taking a walk with me at the beach, so we can talk?"

"No, not at all," she replied, since she loved walking at the beach, especially with him by her side and since she also was curious about what he was up to.

Horatio took her hand and they started to walk, the only sound was the waves from the ocean. He still hadn't found the right words for the proposal, but he knew this was the right time and place to do it.

Calleigh on the other hand tried to figure out the right way to tell him that she was pregnant.

"I have something that I…" they both started at the same time. Then they both laughed and she said, "You first."

"So this is it the, well to hell with it," he thought and went down on his knees in front of her and said, "Calleigh, sweetheart. I have tried to find the right way to say this, but the words just got stuck, since there aren't enough wonderful words in the world to describe how I feel about you. You are my best friend, the love of my life and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So from the bottom of me heart I ask you my dear bulletgirl, would you do the honor of being my wife?

While saying this he had taken out the ring and held it in front of her, hoping with his heart and soul that she would say yes.

Calleigh was taken by surprise by this action and by his words. Tears were coming from her beautiful green eyes of pure happiness and she said, "Yes off course I will."

Then she took the ring and put it on her finger, it fit perfectly, and she felt so happy. Horatio got up and she threw her self at him, and kissed him of pure joy.

Then she stopped her self and said, "Horatio, I know we didn't plan this, but I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a dad."

He smiled at her and said, "Sweetheart, you just made me the luckiest man on earth. First you say yes to my proposal and then you tell me that I am going to be a father. So how far a long are we?"

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, so I will now for sure then, but I would guess 4-6 weeks, so you are really OK with this?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course I am, I love being a father to Kyle, but I would love it even more to be there from the start and raise the baby the whole way. And to have a baby with the woman I love it is the best thing that could ever happen to me. So do you want the wedding or the baby first?" he asked smiling. He was so happy, he couldn't believe this, he always wanted kids and by the look of it he would soon have to and to have one with Calleigh, life couldn't be more perfect.

"The wedding, but honey, can we please go and get a hot dogs or something since I'm still hungry," she said and smiled back at him, glad that he had taken the news so well.

Horatio laughed and said: For the woman that carries my baby anything.

Then they went to find a hot dog stand. Calleigh knew at that moment that she had nothing to worry about, even if she couldn't see her self as a mother yet, the child would still have a great father and in addition to that she would soon be married to the greatest man in the world. And the thought of these two things calmed her down.

* * *

_Four mounts later._

"So how do I look?" Horatio asked Eric, they were at the church getting ready for the wedding. Horatio was struggling with the bow on his tuxedo.

"H let me do that or we will never get done in time," Eric said and smiled to him.

Then it knocked on the door and Jake entered and said, "Wow, you look really handsome, the minister is asking if you are ready soon?"

"Yes, we are about done here, say that we will be in in five minutes," said Horatio.

Jake nodded and disappeared. Horatio had had his doubt about having Jake at the wedding, since he was after all Calleighs ex, but since all of them had become really good friends he didn't see the problem any more. Horatio took a last look in the mirror, perfect.

* * *

Natalia and Calleigh were in another room at the church getting ready. Calleigh had on a white wedding dress, it had a long train, the straps were a little lower than the shoulders, and it was low-cut. She had a pearl neck ledge around her neck and a wreath of pink and with flowers in her hair. She looked in the mirror. Her belly was starting to show. Calleigh looked at Natalia and asked, "Do I look fat in this dress?"

Natalia was about to answer when it knocked on the door and Jake entered. He looked at Calleigh and said, "My God you look beautiful, you look like an angel."

In fact Jake had never seen her so beautiful before, she was really breathtaking.

Calleigh smiled and replied, "Thank you Jake. Is everything ready?"

"We are only waiting for you Calleigh," he said and disappeared.

"Natalia, go and join the others, I'll be right in," Calleigh said and Natalia left.

Calleigh went to find her dad. Kenwall took one look at his daughter and said, "Lamb-chop you look beautiful. Horatio is a very lucky man. You're sure about this?"

"Yes daddy," Calleigh said and smiled at him. For a short moment Kenwall saw her as a little girl again. He sighed, that was such a long time ago and his daughter had com a long way since then. And he was really proud of her.

"Ok then, let's get you married," he said and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

* * *

As she walked down the aisle, Calleigh couldn't stop smiling, she was just so happy. She heard the people at the church gasp and saw Horatio waiting at the alter in his tux, he was so handsome. The rest of the day was pretty much a blur to the both of them since they were so caught up in each other. The others had never seen a couple so happy. It reminded them of a fairytale story with a prince and a princess. It was just so cute. Even Eric and Jake were happy for them.

* * *

_Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)_


End file.
